AVENTURAS EN EL TIEMPO
by esponjosita546
Summary: aqui contaremos las aventuras que tubieron algunos de los hijos y nietos (de parte de jake) en el tiempo soy mala para lo summary espero que lo disfruten n.n
1. El mago del tiempo

**HOLAAA SOY ESPONJOSITA546 y les traigo mi historia de hora de aventura un poco mejorada.**

**¿?:solo un poco ¬¬**

**Les digo de entrada de quienes son los hijos:**

**Bella y Patrick: hijos de la dulce princesa.**

**Lili: hija de Marceline y Finn.**

**Kevin: hijo de ash.**

**Ice: hijo del Rey helado**

**Bonnie:hija de TV(hijo de Jake)**

En la tierra de ooo, se encontraban unos jóvenes de edades variadas:

Una chica de 14 años de tez pálida, ojos violetas, cabellos rizados que cambian de color con sus emociones con su tiara y su vincha de orejitas de conejo; un joven hombre lobo de 16 años de edad, de tez pálida, ojos verdes profundos, cabellos castaños que le llegan a la nuca; una vampira de apariencia de una chica de 14 años, ojos rojos, cabello rubio ondulados; un vampiro de apariencia de 17 años, cabellos blancos amarrados en una coleta en la nuca; un joven de 15 años de cabellos color azabache, piel pálida y ojos anaranjados; un joven de 17 años de ojos color miel, cabellos que cambian con sus emociones ondulados; dos niños gemelos de 12 años de cabellos color morado, ojos color avellana, la única diferencia entre los gemelos es que tienen un lunar con forma debajo de un ojo, el mayor tiene una estrella debajo del ojo en el derecho y el menor tiene una luna debajo del ojo izquierdo; un joven de 18 años, de piel azul, cabello blanco y ojos celestes; una vampira con apariencia de 17 años de cabellos azules que le llegan hasta la cadera; una joven de 14 años de cabellos ondulados color rojo y ojos color rosa; una chica de elemento de fuego de tan solo 17 años, con ojos color naranja una perrita blanca con manchas azules en la pata izquierda y en la oreja derecha; y una conejita de color rosa con una mancha fucsia en el ojo izquierdo.

¿?1:- ¿cuánto falta?- se quejo el hombre lobo.

¿?2:- ¿Por qué te quejas? Si fuiste tú el que se coló- dijo molesta la vampira rubia.

¿?3:-chicos se suponía que hoy no iban a pelear-dijo molesta la chica con la vincha con orejitas de conejo- ¿y por qué estás aquí Max?

Max:-Patrick me pidió que las vigilara.

¿?3:-¿y por qué vino Patrick? ¬¬

Max:- no tengo idea-dijo sonriendo-Patrick.

Patrick:-su padre no quiere que se meta en problemas de nuevo por eso me envió a vigilarlo¬¬-dijo molesto el chico de 17 años.

¿?3:- debe ser duro para ti, hermano- dijo burlona.

Patrick:- ni te lo imaginas, Bella¬¬.

¿?4:-hey ¿no nos íbamos de aventura?-dijo el chico de piel azul.

Bella:-¿Por qué molestas Ice?¬¬

Ice:- en primera están cerca del reino de mi padre y en segunda por que quiero molestarlos-dijo burlón.

¿?2:-no es nuestra culpa de que tu padre acosara a cada rato a la madre de Bella y Patrick o a todas las princesas de la tierra de ooo.

Ice:-¿sabías que tu madre conocía a mi padre?¬¬.

¿?2:-si, ella lo consideraba un hermano mayor, pero después enloqueció y se convirtió en el rey helado.

Ice:-deja de burlarte de mi padre dientona torpe.

Bella:-Ice tranquilo-dijo tratando de calmarlo-Lili ya basta.

Lili:-si mamá-dijo sarcásticamente.

¿?5:- hey dejen de pelear.-dijo molesto el vampiro de cabellos blancos.

Todos los demás:- ¡CALLATE KEVIN!

Kevin:-ok no se para que hablo-dijo enojado.

Lili:- oh,no te enojes, no seas amargado-dijo asiéndose la tierna.

Kevin:- no me puedo enojar contigo-dijo sonriendo.

¿?6:- ¡¿pueden dejar de coquetear ustedes dos, dientones cursis?!¬¬-dijo la perrita blanca con manchas azules.

¿?7:- Bonnie, déjalos, al menos Lili no te asusta desde que sale con Kevin-dijo la conejita fucsia.

Bonnie:-tienes razón Roset ^_^.

Roset:- siempre la tengo-dijo orgullosa.

¿?8 y ¿?9:-¿podrias dejar de presumir, Roset?-dijeron los gemelos.

Bella:- ¿Emanuel? ¿Manuel? ¿Qué hacen aquí, primitos?-dijo confundida.

Emanuel:- ustedes siempre salen de aventura…

Manuel:- y nos dejan solos en el castillo- se quejaron.

Bella:- es porque son muy pequeños para estas aventuras-dijo con ternura.

Patrick:-pero si ya salías de aventura cuando tenias 5 años-dijo mirándola como diciéndole "déjalos venir o no sales mas con tus amigos".

Bella:-no me ayudas, Patrick-dijo mirándolo con odio, luego suspiro-esta bien ya tienen edad para venir de aventura con nosotros-dijo molesta.-pero si les pasa algo es culpa de Patrick.-dijo señalandolo

Patrick:-¿Por qué mi culpa?-se quejo.

¿?10:-fue tu idea traerlos-dijo la vampira de cabellos azules.

Patrick:-no me ayudas Miley¬¬-dijo molesto.

Miley:-lo siento-dijo tranquila.- tengo una duda ¿quiénes son esos dos tortolos que no dejan de mirarse y no se dicen nada? –dijo señalando a la chica de cabello pelirrojo y al chico de cabello color azabache.

Bella:- son Amelia y Michael. Ellos son novios hace un año, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos atrapados por tu hermano?

Miley:-si.

Bella:-bueno un mes antes se pusieron de novios, yo los declare.-dijo sonriendo.- y después Patrick dice que me volvi loca por que declare novios a mi ex prometido y a su sirvienta.

Miley:- ¿el era tu prometido?-dijo curiosa.

Bella:-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo confundida.

Miley:- es lindo-dijo mirando a Michael.

Bella:-el ya tiene novia.

Miley:- bueno solo reconozco que me parece lindo-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Patrick:-¿de qué hablan?-dijo serio.

Bella y Miley:- de nada- mintieron.

Patrick:- ok ¬¬-dijo desconfiando.

¿?11:- Patrick podrias dejar de ser celoso-dijo la elemental de fuego.

Patrick:- porsupusto que... no Flavia¬¬.

Flavia :-no hace falta que te enojes.

De repente apareció un hombre de más o menos 25 años, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes.

¿?:-hola estoy buscando a una tal Bella.-dijo sonriendo.

Bella:- ella soy yo, Anabella Bublegum-dijo seria.

¿?:-¿tú? Eres solo una niña ¿qué edad tienes? ¿15?-dijo burlon y sorprendido.

Bella:-¿Quién eres?-dijo enojada-y te equivocas tengo 14.

¿?- pareces de 15-dijo burlon- me llamo Tempos, soy el mago del tiempo.

Bella:- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo desenvainando su espada.

Max:-tranquila, Bella-dijo agarrándole la muñeca.

Tempos:-solo quiero una pelea con el más fuerte de ooo, pero todavía no encuentro a nadie que me supere, estuve hasta en aaa y venci a ese tal Tony.

Bella:- ¿Tony?-dijo sorprendida-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi primo?!-dijo enojada.

Tempos:-¿el era tu primo? Tranquila, está peleando contra mi hermana-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Después el mago ataco haciendo portales del tiempo y atrapando a cada uno y mandándolos a diferentes épocas.

**Y hasta aqui les dejo poruqe se me da la gana :p**

**como reaccionaran los chicos al saber en que epoca estan? **


	2. Hombre lobo en el futuro parte 1

**Holaaaa! aui esponjosita546 con un nuevo capitulo agradesco sus comentarios en serio TvT.**

**espero que lo disfruten **

**Distrailer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a Pendleton Ward**

Empezaremos con el hombre lobo, con el portal se mareo, pero algo lo sostuvo en el aire, el abrio los ojos, vio a una niña de 14 años y se cayó al suelo.

Max:-oye!-grito a lo que la joven se asusto y se des concentro y el cayó al suelo-auch-se quejo.

¿?1:-¿estás bien?-dijo preocupada la chica de cabellos rizados castaños y orejas de lobo y ojos violetas.

Max:- ¿Bella?-dijo confundido ya levantado del suelo.

¿?:- ¿eh?

Max:-Bella ¿Por qué te pusiste orejitas de lobo?-dijo tirando de la oreja de lobo de la chica creyendo que era una vincha.

¿?:-¡auch! Duele ¿sabes?-dijo molesta la chica.

Max:-¿Por qué no cambio de color tu pelo?

¿?:- en primera no me llamo Bella, me llamo Marie. En segunda ¿Quién eres?-dijo molesta- y en tercera mi pelo no cambia de color, soy castaña natural, imbécil.

Max:- espera ¿eres una niña lobo?-dijo sorprendido.

Marie:- ¿tú que creías, imbécil?-dijo enojada.

¿?:- Marie ¿Por qué gritas, hermanita?-dijo un chico de cabello castaño con orejas de lobo y ojos verdes profundos.

Marie:- Joseph-dijo casi asustada-es que este imbécil apareció de la nada y me asusto.

Joseph:- ¿quién eres?- dijo molesto.

Max:- mi nombre es Max, ¿en dónde estoy?-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Joseph:- estas en el castillo del dulce reino, en la habitación de mi hermana menor.-dijo con el seño fruncido.

Max:-al parecer es un hermano celoso-pensó el hombre lobo.

¿?1:- niños-llamo una mujer desde la puerta, pero paró en seco cuando vio al joven que estaba con Marie y Joseph-¿M-Max?-pregunto sorprendida.

¿?2:-¿si, cariño?-dijo un hombre al lado de la mujer, también paró en seco cuando vio al joven.

Max y ¿?2:-oh glob-dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando se vieron.

¿?1:- bien niños con el tio Patrick-dijo seria.

Marie y Joseph:-pero mamá-se quejaron.

¿?1:-nada de peros-dijo enojada- con el tio Patrick los dos chicos con orejas de lobos se fueron del cuarto.- bien Max-dijo viendo al joven de 16 años, luego sacudió la cabeza, después volteo al hombre-Max habla con el-le dijo seria.

Max*:- si "Bella"-dijo. Luego la mujer se fue con los niños.

Max:-¿Bella?-dijo sorprendido. Estaba viendo a su mejor amiga o era un sueño suyo.

Max*:-tranquilo ¿te sientes confundido, verdad?-dijo burlon.

Max:-¿en dónde estoy?-pregunto.

Max*:-estas en 26 años en el futuro.

Max:- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Maldito mago del tiempo!-dijo enojado.- ¿puedo preguntarte sobre mi futuro?-dijo curioso.

Max*:- solo un poco¬¬-dijo molesto-no puedo creer que era así de curioso.

Max:- oh vamos soy tu pero en el pasado.-dijo divertido.

Max*:-no es gracioso, bueno vas a tener dos hijos, Marie y Joseph, ya los conociste-dijo sonriendo.

Max:- ¿le dire a Bella lo que siento por ella?- dijo con curiosidad.

Max*:- no, ella se dio cuenta sola¬¬-dijo algo molesto.

Max:- ¿era tan obvio?

Max*:-demasiado-dijo burlon.

Max:-no te burles tu lo sufriste antes que yo asi que jodete-dijo molesto.- hey ¿Qué paso con Kevin?

Max*:- se caso con Lili y ahora tienen una hija de 14 años, es la mejor amiga de Marie.

Max:-que bueno por el

Mientras tanto, con Bella del futuro, Marie y Joseph, se encontraban en el laboratorio donde se encontraba el hermano mayor de la mujer.

Bella*:- Patrick- lo llamo.

Patrick*:-¿si, Bella?

Bella*:-¿puedes cuidar a los niños?

Patrick*:-¿Por qué no puedes cuidarlos tu?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Bella*:- oh, vamos, son tus sobrinos-dijo molesta.

Patrick*:- y son tus hijos-dijo molesto.

Bella*:- e-es que voy a estar ocupada-dijo con el seño fruncido.

Patrick*:- ¿con que?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Bella*:- co-con asuntos importantes.

Patrick*:-¿Cómo cuales?

Bella*:- ¡puedes dejar de preguntar y cuidar a tus sobrinos!-dijo empujando a los niños adentro del laboratorio, después cerró la puerta, luego la volvió a abrir-adiós Joseph, adiós Marie, los amo-dijo y después cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Marie:-mamá está actuando extraña-dijo mirando la puerta.

Patrick*:- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto.

Joseph:- que te lo diga Marie-dijo señalándola.

Marie:- bueno lo que paso fue…

Flash back.

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños rizados, ojos violetas y orejas de lobo en su habitación. Ella estaba practicando su magia. Tratando de levitar una lata lo cual le costaba.

Marie:- oh vamos Marie es solo un estúpido hechizo de levitación-se dijo a ella misma. Luego se concentro y lanzo el hechizo, pero cuando lo lanzo no le dio a la lata sino a un chico que apareció de la nada. Ella se acerco a el, vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados pero de repente los abrio.

¿?:- ¡oye!-dijo enojado a lo que la chica se asusta y se desconcentro haciendo caer al hombre lobo.- auch-se quejo por el golpe.

Marie:- ¿estás bien?-dijo preocupada. El joven se levanto y la miro bien.

¿?:-¿Bella?-dijo confundido.

Marie:- ¿eh?-dijo confusa.

¿?:- Bella ¿Por qué te pusiste orejitas de lobo?-dijo tirándole de la oreja pensando que era una vincha.

Marie:-auch duele ¿sabes?-se quejo.

¿?:-¿Por qué no cambio de color tu pelo?

Marie:- en primera no me llamo Bella, me llamo Marie. En segunda ¿Quién eres?-dijo molesta- y en tercera mi pelo no cambia de color, soy castaña natural, imbécil.

¿?1:- espera ¿eres una niña lobo?-dijo sorprendido.

Marie:- ¿tú que creías, imbécil?-dijo enojada.

¿?2:- Marie ¿Por qué gritas, hermanita?-dijo un chico de cabello castaño con orejas de lobo y ojos verdes profundos.

Marie:- Joseph-dijo casi asustada-es que este imbécil apareció de la nada y me asusto.

Joseph:- ¿quién eres?- dijo molesto.

¿?1:- mi nombre es Max, ¿en dónde estoy?-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Joseph:- estas en el castillo del dulce reino, en la habitación de mi hermana menor.-dijo con el seño fruncido.

¿?1:- niños-llamo una mujer desde la puerta, pero paró en seco cuando vio al joven que estaba con Marie y Joseph-¿M-Max?-pregunto sorprendida.

¿?2:-¿si, cariño?-dijo un hombre al lado de la mujer, también paró en seco cuando vio al joven.

Max y ¿?2:-oh glob-dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando se vieron.

¿?1:- bien niños con el tio Patrick-dijo seria.

Marie y Joseph:-pero mamá-se quejaron.

¿?1:-nada de peros-dijo enojada- con el tio Patrick los dos chicos con orejas de lobos se fueron del cuarto.

Fin flash back.

Marie:-y eso es lo que paso.

Patrick*:- con que Max viajo al futuro-dijo sonriendo.

Joseph:- ¿Qué?-dijo confundido.

Patrick*:-se los contare otro día-dijo acariciándole la cabeza- mejor dicho en el pasado-dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Marie:- ¿de qué estás hablando, tío?-dijo confundida.

Patrick*:-ya lo sabran niños-dijo sonriendo con ternura.

¿?:-¡papá!-dijo un niño de 12 años, de cabellos azules, piel palida como la nieve y ojos color miel.

Patrick*:- ¿si, Dilán?-dijo con cariño al pequeño.

Dilán:- papá ¿Quién está con el tío Max?-dijo curioso.

Patrick*:- si que eres curioso como tu madre-dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño-el joven que esta con el tío Max es tu tío Max del pasado.

Marie y Joseph:- ¿osea que ese chico es nuestro papá?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Patrick*:-si niños-dijo con seriedad-al parecer heredaron la mente de su padre.

Joseph y Marie:-¿a qué te refieres?-dijeron confundidos.

Patrick*:- a nada ^_^ U.

¿?:- ¿el es Patrick en el futuro?-dijo un joven en la puerta del laboratorio.

Patrick*:- hola Max… y Max*-dijo algo molesto.

Max:-wow Patrick ni envejeciste-dijo burlón.

Patrick*:- y tú sigues siendo un idiota en cualquier tiempo, Max-dijo divertido.

Max y Max*:- no nos ofendes Patrick-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Marie:-¿con que tú eres nuestro padre en el pasado?-dijo un poco confundida.

Max*:- Patrick vampiro respondon-dijo molesto.

Patrick*:- ellos preguntaron-dijo señalando a Joseph y a Marie.

Max*:- Max te presento a tu sobrino, Dilán-dijo presentando al pequeño de cabellos azules.

Max:-¿te casaste con Miley, Patrick?¬w¬-dijo burlon.

Patrick*:-y tú te casaste con mi hermana así que calla-dijo molesto.

Max* y Max:- que humor-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Dilán:- se nota que son la misma persona-dijo sorprendido.

Marie:- si demasiado-dijo igual que su primo

Joseph:-¿papá?

Max y Max*:- ¿si, Joseph?

Joseph:-¿Dónde fue mamá?-dijo con curiosidad.

Max*:- seguramente fue a ver a tu madrina Lili.

Marie:- ¿puedo ir con Nelly?

Joseph:- ¿yo igual?-dijo algo sonrojado.

Max*:-si pero lleven a Dilán y a Max-dijo sonriendo.

Marie y Joseph:-ok.

Luego los jóvenes se fueron al bosque, allí se empezaron a contar varias cosas que Max no entendía.

Max:- aver si entendi ¿tú tienes los poderes de Bella?-dijo curioso.

Marie:- sip, mama me está enseñando a controlarlos-dijo orgullosa- algún dia quisiera ser una gran maga aventurera.

Dilán:-si ni siquiera te deja salir del castillo ¬¬-dijo serio.

Marie:- cállate Dilán ahora recuerdo porque nunca te traigo de aventura-dijo molesta.

Dilán:-sera porque siempre sales a escondidas¬u¬-dijo burlón.

Marie:-CALLA...-grita enojada pero se detiene por que presiente un aura(puede sentir auras por sus poderes de maga)

Joseph:-Marie ¿pasa alg...-pregunto el joven pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

Marie:- Shhhhhh... presiento algo... mejor dicho a alguien- susurro sacando su espada. Los demas se pusieron en guardia, pero Joseph sintió una respiracion en la nuca hasta que

¿?:-BOO~- dijo una vampira mitad vampira de 14 años con cabellos semirubios, piel palida y ojos rojos en el oido del principe.

Joseph:-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito como una niñita.

¿?:-JAJAJAJAJA NO JAJAJA PUEJAJA PUEDO CREER QUE JAJAJAJAJA QUE HAYAS CAIDO EN JAJAJAJA ESE VIEJO JAJAJAJA TRUCO!-dijo la media vampira.

Marie:- hola Nelly-dijo guardando su espada.-como estas?

Nelly:-pffff muy bien- dijo limpiandose una lagrima de tanto reir- y tu?

Marie:- masomenos vigilada¬¬- dijo tirandole una mirada asesina a su padre y a Dilan.

Max:- no se me conoces pero necesitamos a tu madre-dijo algo serio.

Nelly:- espera-dijo pensativa- ¿Donde te he visto antes? (n/a nos salio como Kevin ¬¬) ahhhh... ya se, eres el padre gruñon de Marie- lo causo que Max mirara enojado a Marie.

Marie:-¿que? tu nunca me dejas salir del castillo-dijo a la defensiva.

Nelly:-si con suerte ella se escapa con Cristopher-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Max:-¡¿QUE?! O.O

Marie:-¡NELLY! ¬/¬

Nelly:-ups lo siento-dijo haciendose la inocente-no fue mi intencion.

Max:-¿quien es Cristopher? ¬¬

Nelly:-es su novio ¬u¬

Marie:-NO ES MI NOVIO!¬/¬-grito roja como un tomate, luego le agarro el brazo a su padre- vamos con la tia Lily, papa- luego de que se alejaron con el grupo aunque Nelly los siguio. Ella fue acorralada contra un arbol y toda roja.

¿?:- hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste?-dijo el chico lobo pelirrojo, de ojos color miel.

**Yyyyyyy lo dejo hasta aqui el porque? porque se me da la gana**

**¿quien sera el que acorralo a Marie contra el arbol? ¿podra max volver a su epoca?¿por que hago tantas preguntas descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de aventuras en el tiempo: hombre lobo en el futuro parte 2**

**Bye bye~~ **


End file.
